Yuri Suvarov
|affiliation = Russian government Yuri Suvarov administration Nuclear fuel rods conspiracy |profession = President of the Russian Federation |marital = Married |spouse = Anya Suvarov |status = Alive |actor = Nick Jameson |seasons = 5, 6, 8 |firstseen = "Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am" |lastseen = "Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm" }} :"Mr. President, like you, I have staked much of my political future on the success of this treaty. If this rescue attempt fails, it will not only be rendered meaningless, it will become a mockery. And so will we." :— President Suvarov to President Logan, Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am" Yuri Suvarov was President of the Russian Federation. He was married to Anya Suvarov. The Suvarovs had a close relationship with American President Charles Logan and First Lady Martha Logan prior to Day 5, when they signed an Anti-terrorism treaty between their countries. President Suvarov also aided CTU Los Angeles when it was discovered that the Russian consul in L.A., Anatoly Markov, was withholding information regarding Dmitri Gredenko and the terrorist acts of Day 6. Despite some initial diplomatic clashes with U.S. Vice President Noah Daniels, Suvarov ordered the questioning of Markov by Jack Bauer. He would soon be involved in another diplomatic confrontation with the U.S. when his country's FB subcircuit board fell into the hands of the Chinese government. Years later, Suvarov and members of his inner circle orchestrated a plot to derail peace accords between the U.S. and the Islamic Republic of Kamistan, which they feared would weaken Russian influence in the Middle East. Through an intermediary, they facilitated the assassination of President Omar Hassan and the sale of nuclear fuel rods to a violent splinter faction of the IRK government. Suvarov would also personally authorize the murder of Renee Walker. Before Day 5 Yuri Suvarov became President of the Russian Federation less than a year before Day 5. Day 5 On Day 5, Russian President Yuri Suvarov was scheduled to come to Los Angeles with his wife Anya to sign an Anti-terrorism treaty with President Charles Logan. Despite the assassination of President David Palmer and chatter that Suvarov's helicopter would get attacked, Logan refused to call off the summit. and President Suvarov pose for the media.]] Shortly before 9:00am, the Suvarovs successfully arrived at the presidential retreat in Hidden Valley without incident. Once he landed, Presidents Logan and Suvarov were in the middle of a photography session with the press. Suvarov took the moment to express his sympathy to Logan for the assassination of President Palmer. Logan thanked him, but also stressed the importance of their treaty and how it would be a fitting tribute to Palmer's legacy. At this moment, they were both informed of the hostage crisis at the Ontario Airport, and Logan excused himself. Suvarov offered his help, and Logan thanked him for it. At around 10:20am, Suvarov told Mike Novick he wanted to talk to President Logan. He waited outside the Situation Room for Logan to come out. When he did, Suvarov asked him about the delay on the assault at the airport, but Logan assured him it would undoubtedly take place before the signing of the treaty. Suvarov then reminded him that both of them had staked their political futures on the treaty, and if the rescue attempt failed, both they and the treaty would become a mockery. Several minutes after, a spokesman introduced both Presidents Logan and Suvarov as the ceremony began. After Logan finished his speech, Suvarov spoke about the importance of the unity between their countries against common enemies. After he finished, both Logan and Suvarov sat down to sign the treaty. After they finished signing, Logan was informed of the successful raid at the airport, and then announced it to the press. Suvarov applauded Logan and personally congratulated him. Suvarov showed his gratitude to Logan and began to leave for the airport. After entering the limousine, Yuri and Anya were surprised when Martha decided to join them. While on the way to the airport, Aaron Pierce called a Code 6 and ordered the limousine to be turned around. When the motorcade began to change course, it was ambushed by Dawn Brigade separatists, who killed several Secret Service agents. While attempting to break into the limousine, the remaining terrorists were killed by Agent Pierce. The Suvarovs arrived back at the presidential retreat and were greeted by President Logan, who told Yuri that the terrorist group behind the attack was also in possession of stolen canisters of Sentox nerve gas. President Suvarov then expressed his concern for Martha, commenting on her strange behavior on their way to the airport. Logan informed Suvarov that Martha suffered from severe anxiety and depression, and Yuri gave his condolences. Day 6 on the phone.]] During the events of Day 6, President Suvarov learned that a man named Jack Bauer raided the Russian consulate and took Consul Markov hostage at gunpoint. Suvarov called the White House and requested to speak with President Wayne Palmer, but instead he discussed the issue with Vice President Noah Daniels. Daniels told Suvarov that Markov was connected to Dmitri Gredenko, who supplied suitcase nukes to Abu Fayed, with one of the nukes going off in Valencia earlier in the day. Suvarov told Daniels they needed to go through the proper diplomatic channels to interrogate Markov. The Russian president warned Daniels that if Bauer didn't stand down, Russia would retaliate. When Martha Logan called Anya on behalf of CTU Los Angeles, Anya confronted her husband about the situation at the Russian consulate. Yuri decided to call Markov and demand for him to surrender to CTU and deliver Jack Bauer safely. When Markov refused to turn himself in, Yuri was furious with Markov's betrayal. He told Bill Buchanan that he would authorize the raiding of the consulate and that the U.S. had Russia's full support. Seven hours later, President Suvarov requested to have a video conference with Daniels. The vice president accepted the request, and had Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes sit in the conference with him. Suvarov revealed that he had knowledge that a Chinese agent was in possession of an FB subcircuit board from one of the secured Russian suitcase nukes. The component would allow China to break Russian defense codes used in military technology, which only Russia and the United States were in possession of. If the agent was able to smuggle the component out of the country, Suvarov would initiate military retaliation. His generals had orders to strike a U.S. military base in Central Asia once Suvarov gave them confirmation. Daniels attempted to make Suvarov the scapegoat, as a former Russian general was the one who smuggled the weapons into the U.S. Suvarov said he was aware of that information, but he informed Daniels that the situation with the Chinese agent needed to be taken care of. call, threatens a military response if Daniels can't secure the FB subcircuit board.]] Two hours later, Vice President Daniels set up a video conference with Suvarov. Daniels claimed that the FB subcircuit board had been destroyed. When Suvarov asked for evidence, Daniels offered to send whatever he needed. Suvarov revealed that he was aware that one of his agents, Mark Bishop, was exposed and forced to send false information to his contact. Suvarov told Daniels that if he didn't recover or destroy the FB subcircuit board within a two hour deadline, he would be forced to go forward with military action. Suvarov was then contacted by Daniels, who told him that he knew his generals pushed him to go forward with the military action. Suvarov claimed that in order to protect his country's intelligence, he would have to go forward with the military strike. Daniels revealed that an opportunity had presented itself, one that could resolve the situation. He told Suvarov that the man in possession of the component, Phillip Bauer, was no longer in cahoots with the Chinese. Bauer was willing to give up the component in an exchange. Suvarov agreed to pull back his troops and cancel the military action if the exchange was successful and the component was therefore destroyed or recovered. However, Bauer had double-crossed CTU, and the component that was handed over to Mike Doyle was a decoy. Daniels informed Suvarov of the situation, but he revealed that there was still a chance to prevent a war. CTU had tracked down Bauer and Cheng to an offshore oil rig in Los Angeles. Daniels and Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin decided to authorize an airstrike which would obliterate the oil rig and the component with it. Suvarov agreed to abort the attack if the airstrike was successful. Twenty minutes later, the component was destroyed in a successful airstrike. After calling off the attack, Suvarov apologized to Daniels, telling him that he was doing what he thought was best for his country. Daniels told him that he understood and that it would be best to leave the ordeal in the past. Before Day 8 President Suvarov and his supporters sought to derail the peace accords planned by President Allison Taylor and Omar Hassan of the IRK (as the peace treaty threatened to weaken Russia's influence over the IRK). Through his foreign minister Mikhail Novakovich, Suvarov authorized the support of a violent Kamistan splinter cell with the aid of CTU mole Dana Walsh. Day 8 Russian foreign minister Mikhail Novakovich challenged President Allison Taylor to contact President Suvarov to verify Russia's decision to step down from the Kamistani peace treaty. Later, when Pavel Tokarev asked Mikhail for permission to shoot Renee Walker, Mikhail asked Suvarov who then granted the permission for the hit. At 12:25pm, the reporter Heather Nauert announced that President Suvarov would be arriving within the hour at JFK International Airport and would be transported by helicopter to the UN building. Suvarov, considered the valuable "third partner", was arriving to sign historic peace accords with U.S. President Taylor and Dalia Hassan of the IRK. A little before 2:00pm, Charles Logan called Suvarov to tell him about the murder of Mikhail Novakovich. Over the course of the conversation, a transmitting device planted on Logan revealed to Jack Bauer several things about Suvarov: first, that Novakovich was taking orders from Suvarov; second, that Suvarov was the mastermind behind the Russian end of the conspiracy; and third, that he personally gave permission for Pavel to murder Renee Walker. Suvarov arrived at the conference because the unfavorable treaty was a far superior alternative to the exposure of his criminal conspiracy. He and Dalia Hassan both signed. To his surprise and dismay, however, President Taylor suddenly refused to sign it herself and somberly returned Omar Hassan's pen to Dalia. Yuri realized what was going on in her mind, and quietly tried to intervene. But she ignored him, and to his further horror, Taylor promised the delegates to make a public confession revealing the existence of Suvarov's conspiracy as well as her role in attempting to cover it up. She briskly walked off the podium, leaving Dalia smiling in relief and triumph, and Suvarov in stunned silence. After Day 8 Shortly after President Taylor ended the conference, Suvarov left for Russia. He ordered agents of Foreign Intelligence Service stationed in New York City to kill Jack Bauer on sight in retaliation for his attempt against Suvarov, as well as the murder of Mikhail Novakovich, Pavel Tokarev, and their security team. When Suvarov arrived to Russia, he was forcibly removed from office and arrested to stand trial for his role in the events of Day 8. With Suvarov's arrest and removal from office, the orders given to Arkady Bazin and the rest of the SVR team were put on hold, saving Jack from being executed. However, at some point in the next year Suvarov returned to the position of President of the Russian Federation. After Jack was kidnapped in Somalia by Spetsnaz operatives, Suvarov expressed his desire for Jack to remain alive so he could stand trial in Russia. However, Jack escaped from custody before being brought back to the country. Memorable quotes * Yuri Suvarov: Mr. President, like you, I have staked much of my political future on the success of this treaty. If this rescue attempt fails, it will not only be rendered meaningless, it will become a mockery. And so will we. ("Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am") * Yuri Suvarov: Mr. President, I’m glad we have this opportunity to thank you and Mrs. Logan personally for your hospitality. ("Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Yuri Suvarov: How dare you disobey a direct order! You will do exactly as I tell you! ("Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Yuri Suvarov: I will personally authorize the use of force against the consulate. The United States of America has the support of the Russian state in this matter. ("Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Yuri Suvarov: There is nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal. ("Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm") Background information and notes * Walt Cummings says Yuri Suvarov is over 6 feet tall. * As shown during the treaty signing at Day 8, Suvarov signs his name in the Latin alphabet, despite the fact that the Russian language uses the Cyrillic alphabet. * Suvarov is the only sitting President to appear in 3 seasons of 24. * Suvarov has served as President of Russia for nearly 7 years following his appearance in Season 8. Live appearances See also nl:Yuri Suvarov Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 8 antagonists Category:Russian government officials Category:Russian nuclear rods conspirators Category:Masterminds Category:Living characters Yuri Suvarov